Princess and Prince
by Peddieismylife
Summary: The kids are all prince and princesses of somewhere.
1. Prince and Princess of Canada

Eddie

Does Patricia remember when? Remember our first kiss. When she lost her voice and still talked to me. When she lost her sight and didn't want to kiss me because of it, and when she broke up with me for no reason. I was the only guy who liked her. Everyone thinks she's like a witch or something, but when you get to know her she's more like a regular girl.

I think I know why she broke up with me. During the summer when she came up to spend the summer with my mom and I, she felt awkward around my mom and her husband, Steve. We went to a party the weekend when she was leaving and this girl named Peyton that kept on flirting with me and kissed me. Patricia kept on crying and wouldn't talk to me. The morning when she was leaving at breakfast we broke up. I always keep the picture of us with me in my suitcase.

I know she's trying to make me jealous by dating Jerome. Jerome is a player and I want her to know about him. He is dating Joy too. And they are best friends, but Joy is really starting to like him. Joy is telling people that she is going to break up with him soon because she really wants more than kissing. (Oh yeah in this story Joy is a whore, but in my rest she won't be. I really like joys character though in the show.) She wants home run. But I heard that he wants to hit a homerun with Patricia, but this house all that happens are rumors.

I am starting to have anxiety attacks at night because I have dreams about Patricia being taken to some place and I can't see her anymore. I start to cry when I see them at night. I see her future though. She goes to this castle in Russia, like she's the princess and Fabian is her brother.

Honestly I am scared because Nina and I are brother and sister, but she doesn't know because mom and dad didn't really die, we were separated at birth, She went with Gram and I went with our aunt and uncle who are my "mom and dad". The thing is Nina is soon up to be the queen of Canada. We are both really Canadian. I haven't seen Gram in like 16 years, we both lived with her when we were 1. That's when mom and dad had to leave us because we are the princess and prince because someone was about to attack the castle. They did it only to save us.

I feel like everyone in the house is related somehow. I have a feeling.


	2. Prince and Princess of Africa

KT

Why can't he understand that we were meant to be? KT and Andrew Fulton, Andrew and KT Fulton. It just sounds perfect together. I know I know long story. The thing is I am afraid. Mom and Dad are coming next week and I don't know who is going to run or castle. Like Alfie, Mara and I are here and now mommy and daddy are coming? I hope Kefir will run the castle.

Oh well Alfie and I are the Prince and Princess of Africa, I know ironic because we are both dark skinned. Well, let me tell you Mommy's not really dark skinned at all. She's lighter than anything. I go down stairs to bring Alfie outside and Jerome starts howling.

"Shut it." I say.

"Owe sis, what was that for?" He asks me.

"Oh nothing just that mom and dad are coming to down next week and no one's watching the castle."

"Oh sis they have someone to do that. Duh."

"Uh, don't make me look stupid. And they are starring at us so turn around and smile." I say and we both turn around. We look at each other and start cracking up.

"So how's that kid you like. What's his name again? Crew?"

"No it's Andrew and he's fine I guess? Why does it matter?"

"Oh, because, Him, Amber, you, and I are going to the movies Friday night."

"Um, did I agree on this? I think not."

"Yeah but he did so therefore you are going sissy wissy!"

"Alfie Kuwait Lewis be quiet."

"No Kenya Kendra Lewis."

"Ok let's go inside faggot."

We go inside and everyone's staring.

"Now don't let them eyes roll out because then you won't be able to stare at this sexy thing." Everyone's laughing.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Says Andrew and he comes up and hugs me. Best day ever!


End file.
